choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Veil of Secrets Choices
This page contains the choices in Veil of Secrets and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! ''' Setup Choices '''Choice 1 * A woman. * A man. Choice 2 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 3 (Female) * Wild Waves (��15) * Fiery Falls (��15) * Messy Sidebraid * Fawn n' Furious * Straight Strawberry * Curly Bun Choice 4 (Female) * Blooming Beauty (��20) * Hudson Hottie (��20) * High Riser * Hipster Chic * Puckered Plum Choice 3 (Male) * Salt and Pepper (��15) * Mahogany Man (��15) * Cropped Curls * Classic Cut * Fabi-Oh! Choice 4 (Male) * Smooth Talker (��20) * On the Beat (��20) * Basic Blue * Professor Posh * Morning Fog Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your name? The default is "Jesse". Choice 6 * It's perfect. * Let's try something else. If you choose, "Let's try something else," you start over at Choice 2. Chapter One: Missing Persons Choices Choice 1 *Examine (No effect) Choice 2 *You're so kind to offer. (No effect) *Shouldn't I find Kate first? (No effect) *I'd like anything you have to show me. (No effect) Choice 3 *Best friends with the groom. (No effect) *One of Kate's exes. (No effect) Choice 4 *I am pretty focused on my career. (No effect) *I believe in work/life balance. (No effect) *I'd make time to get personal with you. (No effect) Choice 5 *I've missed you too! (No effect) *It's been so long. (No effect) Choice 6 *It's great to meet you. (No effect) *Kate, you didn't tell me Tanner was so hot! (No effect) Choice 7 *Get up in her face. (No effect) *Go passive-aggressive. (No effect) Choice 8 *Kate never mentioned you. (No effect) *I'd have never guess you and Kate were related. (No effect) Choice 9 *Stay silent. (No effect) *Insult Bryce. (No effect) Choice 10 *Yes! I'm totally in! (��12) *I think I'm too tired for that. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *The 'unicorn' cocktail. (No effect) *A pinot noir. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *You parked in his VIP parking spot. (No effect) *You ran into his butler at the grocery store. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *I agree with Grant. (No effect) *I'm with Scarlett. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Oh really? Can you prove that? (No effect) *Thanks for this, Grant. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Lean in close. (No effect) *Keep it friendly. (No effect) Choice 11 (Non-diamond Path) *Let me get you some water. (No effect) *It's just like old times. (No effect) Choice 12 ''' *Your family? (No effect) *Your friends? (No effect) '''Choice 13 *Back off! (No effect) *Go easy on her... (No effect) ��''"Clue Found" - You found Kate's Note.'' There are Clues all over the town of Birchport! Collect Evidence, Secrets and Documents to solve the town's many mysteries! Choice 13 *Buy this item! (��25) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called "All That Glitters" for women and "Best Man" for men. Choice 14 *Grant. (No effect) *Flynn. (No effect) Chapter Two: Unveiled Choices Choice 1 *Tell him the truth. (No effect) *Dodge the question. (No effect) Choice 2 *Something must have happened. (No effect) *Maybe she got cold feet. (No effect) Choice 3 *Search with Grant! �� (��16) *Snoop with Flynn! �� (��16) *Wait in the parlor. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Grant's Path) *So how did they earn it? (No effect) *What do you really think of them? (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Flynn's Path) *How did they make so much money? (No effect) *What's your take on the Sterlings? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Check it out. �� Diamond Choice 3 *Bryce's. (No effect) *Tanner's. (No effect) Choice 4 *Let this happen. (No effect) *Break it up. (No effect) Choice 5 *Chief Tommy Walsh. (No effect) *Deputy Jeff Duffy. (No effect) *Deputy Naomi Silverhawk. (No effect) Choice 6 *Get him some ice. *Let him handle it. Choice 7 *When was the last time you saw Kate? (No effect) *Was Kate upset this morning? (No effect) Choice 8 *You must be so worried about Tanner. (No effect) *How did Kate seem before the wedding? (No effect) Choice 9 *When did you last see Kate? (No effect) *Why are you always so mean? (No effect) Choice 10 *Kate would never vanish like this. (No effect) *If something happened, every minute counts. (No effect) Choice 11 *Love to hike. (No effect) *Would rather be in the city. (No effect) Choice 12 *Let's do it. �� (��18) *We probably shouldn't. (Rain Check) Diamond Choice 4 *Huddle up against her. (No effect) *Keep my distance. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *I know karate. (No effect) *I love videogames. (No effect) *I am extremely single. Diamond Choice 6 *Something surprising about you. (No effect) *Whether you miss your life back home? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *My arm around her. *Another log on the fire. Diamond Choice 8 *Check it out. �� Diamond Choice 9 *Check it out. (No effect) Choice 13 *Check it out. �� Chapter Three: The Powers That Be Choices Choice 1 *You aren't investigating. (No effect) *I'm worried about my friend. (No effect) Choice 2 *Send a forensics team out to the woods. (No effect) *Think about who you're protecting here. (No effect) Choice 3 *She's just doing her job! (No effect) *I'm leaving now. (No effect) Choice 4 *Fine. I wanted to talk to you anyway. (No effect) *I don't take commands from anyone. (No effect) Choice 5 *Check it out. (No effect) Choice 6 *It's truly impressive. (No effect) *Doesn't mean you own the town. (No effect) Choice 7 *Take my stay off your tab. (No effect) *I respect that. (No effect) Choice 8 *Take a quick look around. ��x2 (��17) *Head out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Desk. �� *Bookshelf. (No effect) *Walls. (No effect) *Cabinet. �� Choice 9 *I'm totally lost. (No effect) *Maybe you can explain the trophy room? (No effect) Choice 10 *I'll be there. (��19) *I have to pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Have you started a fan club yet? (No effect) *We're just grabbing dinner... (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Growing on me. (No effect) *A tough town for outsiders. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Did she have any enemies? (No effect) *Could she have been... seeing someone else? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *I'd love to. (Path A) *I'd rather sit. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Path A) *Kiss him. (No effect) *Take a step back. Chapter Four: First Blood Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice! '' *Stumble! *Leap! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Fall! *Trip! '''Choice 2' This is a timed choice! *Climb up after him! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Look a way around the fence! (No Effect) Choice 3 This is a timed choice! *Freeze! *Panic! *Dodge! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Choke! Choice 4 *What were you doing back there? (No effect) *Do you have something to do with Kate's disappearance? (No Effect) Choice 5 *Team up with me on this. (No effect) *Let me handle this on my own. Choice 6 *Thanks. (No effect) *I can handle myself. (No Effect) Choice 7 *You two weren't close? (No Effect) *Did you not live in town? (No effect) Choice 8 *None of this is your fault. (No effect) *There's still time. (No Effect) Choice 9 *Am I that bad? (No effect) *I'm not anyone's 'project.' Choice 10 *Okay! (No effect) *No way. Choice 11 *Look in the bedroom. �� (��15) *Stay in here. Diamond Choice 1 *Tell him I'll help. *Make a joke. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *The bed. *The closet. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Check it out. Diamond Choice 4 *An ex. *Tanner. (No effect) Choice 12 This is a fill-in the blank choice. *Guess's Kate password. The right answer is 'Magelo'. "Say the Magic Word" - You guessed Kate's password! "Smash Bro" - You did not guess Kate's password. (If you get it wrong.) Choice 13 *Check it out. Choice 14 *I'll read it. (No effect) *You read it. Choice 15 *I'm coming with you. (��20) *You're on your own. Diamond Choice 5 *Yup. Totally cool. (No effect) *I've never ridden a motorcycle before... Diamond Choice 6 *I mean... a little. *Nope. Not at all. (No effect) *I just want to make sure we're not caught. Diamond Choice 7 *So unfair! (No effect) *Just how the world is. Diamond Choice 8 *I won't break the law. *I've got your back. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Squeeze in with Flynn. (No effect) *Hide behind the crate. Choice 16 (Non-diamond Path) * Mrs. Sterling told me to clean up here! * I'm trying to find out what happened to Kate. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Veil of Secrets